


When I'll See You Again

by Lichinamo



Series: Unconnected SAF Stories [23]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe-Modern Setting, Alternate Universe-Reincarnation, Canon Compliant, M/M, no beta we die like men, that's right motherfuckers it's BOTH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichinamo/pseuds/Lichinamo
Summary: Something about Curt’s new neighbor felt oddly familiar to him.He didn’t know why; the man had, according to gossip, just moved to New York from London, and Curt had never left the United States, so there was no possible way they could’ve known each other. Still, a part of Curt felt like he knew the man.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: Unconnected SAF Stories [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888417
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will I continue this??? Maybe

Something about Curt’s new neighbor felt oddly familiar to him.

He didn’t know why; the man had, according to gossip, just moved to New York from London, and Curt had never left the United States, so there was no possible way they could’ve known each other. Still, a part of Curt felt like he knew the man.

Curt knocked on the door, basket in hand, and gave the man a blinding smile when his new neighbor opened the door. “Hey there! My name’s Curt, I live across the hall from you,” He jerked his thumb back in the direction of his apartment. “I just wanted to welcome you to the building!”

The stranger had an oddly amused expression on his face. “I thought New Yorkers weren’t a very friendly bunch.” His accent confirmed it- he was from England.

“Good thing I’m from Texas then, ain’t it?” Curt gave him a wink. “I made you some muffins this morning, I know they’re not anything like what you’ve got back home, but I own the bakery down the road, so hopefully they’re not half bad.”

“Thank you,” His neighbor said kindly, and their fingers brushed when Curt passed him the basket.

_Bodies, tangled together in bedsheets-_

_Sneaking kisses when no one was looking-_

_‘I love you’s whispered into ears, written into each other’s skin-_

_Love letters written in code, kept hidden away in apartments and safe houses-_

_“Oh, Curt Mega, you’re going to be the death of me-”_

_“What about our secret? The times we shared? The feelings we had? For each other?”_

Curt blinked and shook himself out of his trance, before plastering the smile back on his face. “Well, see you around, neighbor!”

The neighbor- whose name Curt never caught, but it was too late now- nodded, looking just as thrown off as Curt felt, and Curt practically ran back into his apartment.

Holy hell on a hot dog, what in God’s name was _that?_


	2. Chapter 2

“Congratulations, Curt, we’ve finally confirmed what your mother always told you: you’re special.”

Curt rolled his eyes at Barb, his co-owner at the bakery. “I’m serious, Barb, I have no clue what that was. It was weird.”

Barb rolled her eyes back at him. “Curt, didn’t you ever pay attention in sex ed?”

“I’m from Texas, my sex ed was ‘sex is for married people’.”

Barb continued on as if Curt hadn’t spoken. “You two are soulmates.”

Curt’s brain stopped.

Curt shook his head. “I’m sorry, it sounded like you just said something crazy.”

Barb huffed, and said as if she were parroting out from a text book, “Five percent of the population have soulmates. These soulmates are two halves of a whole, who have fallen in love in their past lives, and will continue to fall in love in each reincarnation until their souls are finally satisfied and they can pass on into the afterlife. Soulmates discover each other when they make physical contact and trigger their past lives’ memories.”

“And how the Hell have I never heard of this before?”

“You are rather dense, Curt,” Barb shrugged, fluttering off to the cash register when the door opened.

“Hey!” Curt protested, belatedly realizing that the customer was his new neighbor.

“What can I get for you today?” Barb said charmingly, which really saved Curt’s ass- he didn’t know if he could summon the words to even speak to the man.

“Can I get a blueberry muffin? I recently received a gift basket and I’m afraid I’ve become addicted to the things.”

“That’ll be $3.69. Name for the order?”

“Owen.”

Curt bagged up a blueberry muffin and handed his neighbor- Owen- the pastry, trying not to blush.

Owen smiled at him. “Thank you, love.”

“Can- Can I stop by your apartment later?” The question burst out of him before he could stop himself, and he cringed internally.

Owen blinked, clearly caught off guard, but his smile didn’t waiver. “I’ll be waiting.”

Curt practically melted in relief. “Great. I mean, uh, I’ll see you then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the semi-end? Like, that’s it for this particular reincarnation, but if I ever feel like writing more reincarnation AUs, I’m putting it here


End file.
